


Confessions

by hikari_yuma



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Some Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff, dorks being dorks, height differences are great, izutotsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikari_yuma/pseuds/hikari_yuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day - a.k.a. a certain hobbyist's birthday. Izumo has a confession to make - not that he wants to voice it, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This is jumbled and rushed all over the place, but I hope it's alright (: I wanted to write a Valentine's Day Izutotsu fanfic, haha.   
> Enjoy! ^.^

Izumo heaved a sigh and began to idly polish the wine glasses lined up along the bar. He wasn’t expecting too many to go to the bar – maybe the occasional couple, possibly Yata and Rikio, and then Mikoto and Anna would most likely stay the whole day. He wished he could say he had plans but everybody already knew that would be a blatant lie – he just didn’t want to be stuck with  _Mikoto_ for  _Valentine’s Day._

Sure, they were friends, but even if Izumo wasn’t a huge fan of the day himself Mikoto managed to dampen even the liveliest February 14th’s. Well…not unless a certain hobbyist had anything to do with it. Beginning to put the glasses away, Izumo wondered if Tatara would show up. No – that was a given. A smile tugged at his lips as he thought of the younger man. One way or another, Totsuka wouldn’t let them sit around all day. Suddenly, the door to the bar was thrown open and Izumo looked up sharply, tensing. No one usually entered the bar that early in the morning and –

Well, speaking of the Devil.

Tatara Totsuka strode forwards, throwing his arms wide to accompany a cheerful grin.

“Good morning, Kusanagi-san!” He called. “Guess what day it is!”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Drawled the barkeep. “It’s Christmas again, isn’t it?” Totsuka looked indignant at this but his excitement could not be deterred.

“No, it’s my birthday!”

“And it’s Valentine’s Day.” The blond added, which caused Totsuka to stop.

“Huh?” He blinked at the barkeep. “You remembered?” Izumo shrugged, covering up his blunder with an indifferent air.

“Hmm. Anyway, stop wasting time and come and eat something.” Izumo’s mothering ways would always surface at one point or another. “Honestly, Tatara, if I don’t feed you, I don’t know who would.”

“I  _can_ cook, you know.” Retorted the latter, sticking his tongue out playfully before sliding onto a stool. “Do you want me to help?”

“Nah. It’s your birthday, kid. You get the day off.” Totsuka had become the co-chef at the bar, with Izumo teaching Totsuka all he knew about cooking. Leaning forwards, Izumo ruffled the carefully-combed light brown locks, his hand lingering for a few moments. Catching himself, Homra’s second turned away and began busying himself with cooking.

_‘Stop it, Izumo.’_

He couldn’t recall how long he’d had this…this little  _crush_ on Tatara. That was what he chose to call it, anyway. He wanted to make it seem detestable and the very idea unpleasant, so that the feelings would fade. But it hadn’t worked. Nothing had. All of his efforts had proved to be fruitless. All it took was the brat calling his name in that lilting, almost hopeful way, Totsuka grabbing his hand when they went on walks together, stopping him to point out wildlife the busy blond would have otherwise missed. All it took was one of those genuine smiles and –

 “Kusanagi-san?” He was snapped out of his thoughts by Totsuka’s soft voice at his elbow, and looked down with a groan to see that he’d spilt flour all over himself.

“Shit.” This didn’t usually happen to him. He was the one who had to think, for all of them – Mikoto was too lazy and the others generally too excitable to plan properly. And Totsuka…Izumo glanced down at him. He was an airhead. Kinda.

Ten minutes later, Izumo was sitting on a stool in the kitchen, watching Totsuka bustle around making breakfast. Thankfully, the hobbyist had gone off on a tangent like he usually did, bringing up anything and everything until Izumo was sure he was safe to think if he made noncommittal noises every so often that made it sound like he was listening, allowing himself to lose himself in his thoughts. 

He’d long since entertained the idea that he and Totsuka could possibly… _maybe_ be an item. But in all honesty, Izumo wondered if Totsuka had his heart set on their King. On Mikoto. He muttered a curse under his breath. There he went again, being jealous of  _Mikoto_  of all people…

“…And  _then_ I was like ‘King, you  _have_  to come!’ But he didn’t say anything. He just…didn’t want to go with me, I guess. And then yesterday he was all ‘Why not just take Izumo with you I’m sure he’ll just  _love_  to go with you –‘”

“Huh?” Izumo looked up at Totsuka, who was setting a plate of steaming pancakes down near him. “I’m sorry, what?”

“There’s this movie on later. And…I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?” Izumo wondered how Totsuka can fling something like that into the open so easily. How was he not embarrassed? Fixing his eyes on the food to escape Tatara’s questioning gaze, he suddenly wished that something,  _anything_ would happen to save him from mortification that he’d no doubt bring upon himself.

“I can come.” He muttered with a shrug. “I’m not doing anything.” At his response, Totsuka invaded his personal space, pushing his face close to Izumo’s as a huge grin appeared on his delicately-featured face.

“Really, Kusanagi-san?! You’re the best! I thought I was going to be all alone for Valentine’s Day!”

“It’s your birthday too, don’t forget. I’m not going to let you be a loner on the one day of the year where you get to celebrate yourself.” At this Totsuka laughed, and Izumo was blinded with that brilliant smile Tatara always seemed to wear.

“Hey, you know what? Let’s get out of here. I’ll close up the bar, and we’ll go and hang out.” He couldn’t believe that he’d so boldly thrown the offer out there, but hey – what did he have to lose?

_‘Only my dignity and any shreds of self-confidence I have left.’_

“You really mean it?” But Totsuka was looking at him with his blinding smile fading – becoming something softer, more gentle, and genuine. It drew a smile from Izumo despite his current predicament, and with a gentle huff he got to his feet.

“Let’s go then.” He turned around and began to walk hurriedly towards the door.

“Er…Kusanagi-san?” He stopped in his tracks, wincing. What was it? Did Totsuka know? Was he about to get his dignity thrown into the fires of hell, where it’d become miserable ashes? Was –

“We have to eat the pancakes.” Totsuka told him.

Oh. Right. The pancakes, that Totsuka had just spent a few minutes slaving away over.

“And you have flour on your butt.”

“Why were you looking there?!” The barkeep demanded, face flooding with heat.

There was a severely pregnant pause.

“N-no reason.”

—-

"C’mon, Izumo, let’s go!" Totsuka bounded ahead of him, skipping down the path at a speed Izumo didn’t care to match. But soon enough, Totsuka loped back to him, having seen that there was no point trying to coax the blond to chase after him.

 ”You’re like a puppy.” Izumo remarked, gently punching his shoulder. “Y’know, this reminds me of the time when you first started t’ hang out with us. You seemed like a brat -” He chose to ignore Totsuka’s squawk of indignation. “But then one day I said, ‘Hey, Mikoto, let’s keep the puppy. He’s cute.’”  _'Shit'._ Well, wasn’t he smooth.  _'Well done, Izumo, way to go.'_  Totsuka latched onto the word right away, looping his arm through Izumo’s as they walked along. 

"Aww, Kusanagi-san, you think I’m cute. That’s adorable!" To emphasize his point, and also successfully making Izumo cringe, he cuddled up to the taller man, fluttering his lashes as he looked up at the other with a mischievous grin. "Sooo, do you still think I’m cute?"

"Maybe."

"Hey! It’s a yes or no question! Do you?"

"I don’t know." Izumo cleared his throat and looked away. "I guess so, yeah."

“Well, you’re not too bad yourself!” Izumo raised an eyebrow as he glanced down the brunette. “What?! There’s nothing wrong with that!” At this the blonde huffed, mind scrambling for ways to change the subject to something else.

“Yeah.”

“Hey,” Izumo started at the murmur, as it was so different from Totsuka’s excitable chatter before. “Are you okay, Izumo?” The man in question stared back at him, wishing he could say what was on his mind. ‘ _Hey, I don’t know about you but I’d like us to be more than friends. I’m just worried that you’ll say no. I don’t want things to change though, I don’t want to lose you.’_ But he didn’t say anything. No, he stayed silent, regretting it.

_‘What a coward you are.’_

—-

He spent the rest of the day in turmoil.

It wasn’t hard to entertain Totsuka – they got ice cream, joined in on some boat races, toured the city – and all the while Izumo would have to deal with his  _feelings._ Stupid, annoying, irrepressible  _feelings._

So when Totsuka slipped his hand into his own, Izumo thought he was imagining things.

“Kusanagi-san?”

“Y-yeah?” He didn’t dare keep talking, for fear that he’d confess in the most awkward and embarrassing way possible.

“I didn’t actually ask King at all.” Izumo stopped dead in his tracks. “I just – I wanted to go with you, y’know? Because…because it’s Valentine’s Day.”

“And your birthday.” He added unconsciously.

“I guess I just – I wanted to –“

“I like you.” Izumo muttered. He knew that it was rude to cut in, but he had to say it before he made an emotional wreck of himself.

“You – you  _what?_ ” But Totsuka stopped so that he was facing Izumo, standing directly in front of him. He reached up to grab Izumo’s shoulders, pulling him down to his height and searching his face for a lie that seemed inevitable.

“It’s true.” The barkeep murmured, wanting so badly to avoid Totsuka’s piercing brown eyes.

“No way.” Totsuka’s face was suddenly transformed into a look so bright, so completely ecstatic, that it was a wonder he didn’t start glowing. “ _No way,_ I – I –“ But he didn’t finish that sentence. Instead he leaned up, pressing his lips to Izumo’s, clutching the taller man’s hand tightly as he did so.

“You’re an airhead.” Izumo said once they’d pulled away.

All he could say on the matter?

“Happy birthday, Tatara.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this Izutotsu fic! I hope you enjoyed it (:


End file.
